


A Push in the Right Direction

by HazelCrossRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelCrossRose/pseuds/HazelCrossRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place Nico di Angelo wanted to be was the infirmary, in the hands of Will Solace. And, thanks to Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Nico was stuck there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two stories that I wrote when I couldn't get to sleep. So don't judge me if it sucks

The last place Nico di Angelo wanted to be was the infirmary, in the hands of Will Solace. And, thanks to Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Nico was stuck there.

 

Nico opened his eyes to find himself in a bed and sitting in a chair beside the bed was the son of Apollo himself, with shaggy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, Will Solace.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Will stretched his arms over his head, as he did that his yellow shirt was pulled up to show just a glimpse of Will’s stomach. Nico’s eyes would not let him look away which made him blush. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

The son of Hades remembered standing on Half-Blood Hill with Jason Grace and Piper McLean. They kept telling him to go see Will because Nico was in love with him but was afraid the son of Apollo might not feel the same way. He also remembered Jason pushing him and he lost his footing and tumbled down the hill. That was the last thing he remembered. He recalled the story to Will, leaving out the part about his attraction to him, and the healer was able to fill in the blanks.

“According to Jason and Piper, your Stygian Iron sword fell from your belt while you were tumbling down the hill and it impaled you in your right thigh,” Will put his hand on his leg below where the wound was, which made Nico’s heart race, because of the fact he was only wearing a pair black shorts.

Nico looked at his bandaged thigh. “How long do I have to stay here?”

The blond sat back in his chair. “I want to keep you here for three days while your leg heals, it may be longer than that.”

At that moment, Nico wanted to strangle a certain son of Jupiter. Instead, he chose to get some rest.

 

Will stayed by Nico’s side while he slept. The son of Hades looked so peaceful. It took every ounce of strength Will had to not kiss his forehead. He gazed at the sleeping boy and smiled. _I can’t believe I’m in love with such a . . ._

But he never got to finish that thought because Nico started mumbling in his sleep. “Will.”

The son of Apollo gasped. Nico had said his name! He waited quietly to see if Nico would say anything else.

Five minutes later, Nico mumbled more. “Will, I . . . mmm . . . la . . . ve . . . you.”

_What did he just say!_ Will screamed in his head. Did it actually sound like what he thought it sounded like?  _N_ _o! That couldn’t have been what he said._

_Maybe Nico hadn’t said anything. Maybe I’m just so tired that I am now imagining Nico confessing he is in love with me?_

 

Nico woke up to Will l eaning over him, checking his wound and replacing the bandages. Heat rushed to his cheeks when Will’s fingers brushed his skin. 

Will looked at him and smiled. “I think three days is all you will need,” He picked up Nico’s wrist to check his pulse, which Nico thought would no doubt be racing from his touch. “Your pulse is a bit fast.” A hopeful look flashed on Will’s face quickly then disappeared. 

The days passed quickly, mostly Nico slept and sometimes he chatted with Will, his wounds were checked and the bandages replaced, Will would check his pulse, on which he commented on was unusual but the hopeful look on his face flashed more often especially after he woke up. 

Nico didn’t know what was wrong with Will unless . . . 

It was day three, which meant he would be leaving the infirmary tomorrow. Also, Jason Grace decided to pay him visit. 

“Hey Nico,” He greeted slowly. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, Jason,” Nico glared. “You know, except for the fact you pushed me down Half-Blood Hill and my own sword impaled me on the way down.” 

“I’m really sorry about that, man,” He sounded sincere. “I didn’t mean to push you so hard.” 

Nico watched Will who was standing by the window. “Will? Could you give us some privacy?” Nico asked. “I don’t want any witnesses to the murder of Jason Grace.” 

Will smiled. “Sure, I will be outside.” 

“You’re not really going to kill me, are you?” Jason asked when Will left. 

“No. I have bigger problems,” Nico whispered. “I think I may have said something in my sleep because Will has been acting strange. Well, stranger than normal.”

“You think you may have told him you’re in love him?” 

“I don’t know.”

 

Will was usually a good boy but he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on Nico and Jason’s conversation. He heard Jason speaking. 

“You think you may have told him you’re in love him?”

So he wasn’t imagining it. Nico di Angelo was in love with him. And from the way he reacted, he was in love with Nico. 

 

Today was the day that Nico would be discharged and leave the infirmary. 

“Your wound has healed very nicely,” Will said, sliding his hand across Nico’s bare thigh, which made him blush furiously and his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. “I guess that means you can leave now, Nico.”

Nico got out of bed, his legs shaking and he fell into Will’s arms, those strong arms held Nico up and wrapped around him, one arm around his waist, the other snaking up his back and cupping the back of his head as Will leaned down and his lips crashed into Nico’s. The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, standing on tiptoes, he deepened the kiss and let out a soft moan. 

Will pulled back, panting. “Nico, I’m in love with you and yes,” He kissed Nico one more. “You did confess that you’re in love with me too.” 

Nico stared into Will’s deep blue eyes and kissed the son of Apollo fiercely. “You shouldn’t eavesdrop.”


End file.
